


You're so Fucked up

by Annabethstolepipersbreakfast



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a song, I Tried, M/M, Not even mentions, but oh well, fucked up by the young rising sons, i'm sorry i'm bad at this, it's short, just klance, klance, my writing is not good i swear, no one is here, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabethstolepipersbreakfast/pseuds/Annabethstolepipersbreakfast
Summary: Go listen to the song fucked up by the young rising sons.Bartender Lancemore like he owns a barMarried Keith? What!?Drunk KeithHigh school crushes





	You're so Fucked up

Lance had just arrived to the bar when he saw him, Keith Kogane sitting alone and drinking what seemed to be whiskey. Keith was wearing a black suit with an untied bow-tie, his hair seemed to have been combed back but was now coming down on his face to cover his eyes. Lance and Keith used to be classmates in high school, Lance considered him a friend and had the most embarrassing crush on black haired boy when they were seventeen, still now, Lance looked at him and felt those old butterflies come to life. But Lance stopped encountering Keith after graduation, everyone went their separate ways, the last thing Lance heard was that Keith had a successful career as a motorcycle racer, which had been Keith's dream since before they met.

He had never seen the other man at the bar before, did he knew Lance was the owner? 

Keith appeared to be lost in thought while Lance approached him, what was he supposed to say after five years of no contact? Lance had no idea but he kept walking. "Keith?" his voice came out shaky and low. _Put your shit together McClain._ Keith raised his head and looked at Lance as if he had just realized he wasn't alone. "wha-L-Lance?" Lance could tell that Keith had been at the bar for a while now, his words came out heavy and he kept blinking as if he could not believe what he was seeing. "Lance, what are you doing here?" at that Lance smiled "well you see, i'm the owner" a moment passed while Keith processed what Lance had said, then he smirked, _aw yes, that old smirk_ , "well, bring me another Whiskey" and Lance couldn't help it, he started laughing, this brought back memories, about how they would bicker and bother each other in high school, Keith just chuckled and stared at Lance. But something about him seemed off, why was he sitting alone at a bar at 1am? 

Now that Lance was close enough to see detail, he noticed that Keith's white shirt under his expensive looking suit was covered in something red, _wine? wine_ Lance concluded and he had a red mark on the back of his right hand,  _is that cigarette burn?!_

Keith motioned for Lance to sit in front of him and he did "I'm not trying to be intrusive or anything but...is everything alright?" Lance asked and then wondered if it was a weird question after not seeing Keith for five years, but the other man just kept looking at Lance with those violet eyes that Lance used to melt under, Keith looked...hopeful. "Do you see this suit?" Keith asked, "of course i see it, you look like a penguin", Keith made a face and looked down at himself, "okay well, this penguin had his wedding today" and Lance was speechless, he got married? "YOU GOT MARRIED?!" Lance asked a bit louder than intended, the groom winced and shook his head, why did Lance feel so relieved at that?

"I was supposed...I was going to, but..." Keith drowned the last of his drink and raised the cup to order another one. "Hey Alice! bring us two whiskeys please!" said Lance a bit louder so that the girl could hear him "yes boss!" Keith looked at Lance with a questioning expression "hey it's on the house" and all he could do was smiled at Keith because the poor dude looked lost and honestly fucked up.

"So tell me, who burned you with their cigarette?" Lance asked, pointing to the red mark. Keith looked down at his hand and then at Lance but the he did not answer. "And who spilled all that wine on your wedding suit?" again no answer. _God, he looks like a lost puppy._

After their drinks came they started talking about their jobs, their past and life in general, when Lance looked at the clock it was 3am, the bar was empty, closed, the few employees had left and only the two of them remained. Keith stood up seeing that Lance was checking the time "i should go, it's pretty late and you probably have stuff to do tomorrow" before Lance could say anything the man started walking, stumbling and swaying "wow wow be careful, we don't want any accidents, how many drinks did you have before I got here?" Lance asked as he stood up to help his friend, "a few?" Keith answered.

"Did you drive here?" Lance asked, "no I walked" Lance nodded, "let me drive you home" Keith looked at him, hesitating, "o-okay" he finally said. Keith was asleep by the time they hit the first red light and Lance was clueless as where to go, he hadn't asked Keith his address and he wasn't going to wake him up, so Lance drove and drove through the city, waiting for Keith to wake up or for the car to run out of gas. When the first rays of sun started hitting them Keith woke up and smiled at Lance, a little embarrassed  that he fell asleep "I'm sorry" he said, "don't worry about it, you looked... you looked cute" and Keith blushed, _he's fucking blushing!_

After a while of driving around they finally arrived to Keith's, before he closed the car door he said "next one's on me".


End file.
